Josef Mercton
|death_place = Endor Cuidad, J Andres |nationality = |constituency = |party = Nationalist |rhouse = House of Mercton |spouse = Queen Ambrielle |multiple_spouses = |issue = Stephanie Richard |residence = |almamater = Farnum Military Academy |profession = |religion = Catholic |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Josef Mercton, or Josef I, was the first King of J Andres and the first President of the nation as well. Josef Mercton was the first individual to hold each of the posts. Early Life Josef Mercton was born on February 25, 1954 in the military institution Fort Farnum. At the time Fort Farnum was a minor military base in the State of Rhode Island, when the United States existed. Mercton attended the University of Rhode Island to receive a Bachelor's Degree in Political Ideologies, then proceeded to attend the military academy at Fort Farnum. After graduation in 1976, he entered the Rhode Island Colony Milita. Military Career Josef Mercton was born into a military family in 1954 and lived at Fort Farnum until old enough to serve in the military. He was drafted for the Rhode Island Colony Milita in 1976 and progressed through the ranks. After only a few years, Mercton was the Commander of Fort Farnum and oversaw all operations of the base. Once J Andres was ceded from the Rhode Island Colony, Josef Mercton was given the position of General and led the small army. Even at that point, Mercton was practically in control of the nation. Mercton led the nation into the Initiation War against Opustopia in which J Andres was victorious and lost only seven soldiers. Mercton was a national hero and was rewarded with the position of General in the newly formed government. He later also commanded the army in the unsuccessful Australian Campaign. President of J Andres Josef Mercton formed the Commune and joined the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. The economy boomed in early 1982 and Mercton was called "The Bringer of Prosperity." In mid-1982, the commune selected Mercton to be the authoritarian leader of the Nation, he accepted. Although a dictator, the people of the country adored him, and could not picture a J Andres with anyone else at it's head. He was a champion for the people of his nation and kept their intrests in mins when making decisions for the nation. Beginning of Democracy When the nation switched to a democratic rule in early 1983, Mercton noticed that his grasp on power could be abolished. He worked hard on the campaign trail reminding citizens of what he had done for the country. "This country was nothing when I began, and look at us today," was his campaign slogan. He won the election in a landslide with 70% of the vote, and between his Commune votes and the Constituent Panel, he elected a Nationalist Party Member as Commune President. Presidential Support Josef Mercton's approval ratings have been a roller coaster during his carrer as President. They were high during the formation of the nation into 1982. The slowly started to drop during the October Massacre and the people began to favor Ben Richards especially during the War of the Monkeys. Then after the War, democracy was brought to the nation and people once again favored Mercton. His popularity slowly fell again until the Second Great War, when Mercton's position of neutrality saved J Andres from total destruction. 1987 Elections During the 1987 elections, Josef Mercton lost for the first time, to Senator Jack Bosco of the Communist Party. Mercton then turned his attention to the Nationalist-Anchor Coalition Army that he had formed with Ben Richards and prepared to take back the nation. King Josef I After the 1986 Red Revolt, both the Nationalist Party and the Anchor Party saw that their influence would be practically abolished if the Communists gained the majority in the March elections. Instead, they formed a coalition and installed a monarch to have partial power in the Commmune. Their choice was clear: Josef Mercton. Josef would be crowned King on December 25th, 1986 and he chose to keep his name. Josef I continued to serve throughout the Third Maritime Republic, until his death, in 2028. After his passing, Old-time friend, Benjamin Richards said the following, “the death of our beloved King, a wondrous figure who had played so much role in J Andres - indeed, one who made J Andres the way it is now - is a terrible blow to all of us. The passing of King Josef is something that we will never truly recover from, but also something that we must move on as to remember his legacy. Only through that can we truly show an example for not only for the J Andrean people and government, but also future generations to come.” Marriage King Josef was married to Ambrielle Lanier on November 11, 1986Royal Marriage (1986, November 11) The Anchor Times. Josef had expressed interest in growing the Royal Family and a significant amount of funds were being funneled into a JTech Project known as Genesis. Ancestry Patrilineality , descent as reckoned from father to son, has historically been the principle determining membership in reigning families. By the paternal line, Josef belongs to the House of Mercton. ;House of Mercton # Manuel Mercton of Porto Georgiaville # Josef I, King of J Andres Titles * December 26, 1986 - May 8, 2028 - His Majesty By the Grace of God, The King Josef I, King of J Andres and its Empire, Conqueror of Nations, Father of the Maritime Republic Notes Category:Nobles of J Andres Category:Politicians of J Andres Category:Military Personnel of J Andres Category:Presidents of J Andres Category:Nationalist Party Politicians of J Andres